marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
J. Jonah Jameson
John Jonah Jameson, Sr. * Angel - Flash Thompson mentions the X-Men to Jameson (Spider-Man #24) * Ant-Man - Jameson briefly mentions the Avengers (Spider-Man #25) * Beast - Flash Thompson mentions the X-Men to Jameson (Spider-Man #24) * Betty Brant - she works for him at the Daily Bugle (from Spider-Man #4) * Big Man - Foswell works undercover at the Daily Bugle (Spider-Man #10, 23) * Cannonball - he saw Cannonball during onslaught (X-Men #2.57) * Captain America - Jameson briefly mentions the Avengers (Spider-Man #25) * Cyclops - Flash Thompson mentions the X-Men to Jameson (Spider-Man #24) * Daredevil - Osborn and Jameson talk about DD in Spider-Man #257 * Doctor Doom - Jameson discusses the exploits of Doom (Spider-Man #5) * Doctor Octopus - Octopus attacks the Daily Bugle offices (Spider-Man #12) * Electro - Enemy: ''Electro attacks Jameson in his bank (Spider-Man #9) * Flash Thompson - Jameson notices Flash because of Doctor Doom (Spider-Man #5), they accidentally meet again many times (from #15), and later Flash works for him at the Daily Bugle * Green Goblin - ''Enemy: Jameson first sees Goblin attack the Spider-Man Fan Club (#17), later Osborn owns the Bugle so is the boss of Jameson * Human Torch - Jameson discusses the deeds of FF early on (Spider-Man #5), and Torch comes by the Bugle offices once (An. #1) * Iceman - Flash Thompson mentions the X-Men to Jameson (Spider-Man #24), later Bobby saves Jameson (#92) * Iron-Man - Jameson briefly mentions the Avengers (Spider-Man #25) * Jean Grey - Flash Thompson mentions the X-Men to Jameson (Spider-Man #24) * John Jameson - his son * Kraven the Hunter - they meet when Kraven is involved with Chameleon (Spider-Man #15) * Liz Allan - Betty Brant first mentions Liz in the office (Spider-Man #14) and Jameson accidentally meets the kids a few times (#15, 17) * Lizard - Jameson travels to Florida in search of The Lizard (Spider-Man #6) * Mary Jane Watson - know each other through Peter Parker * May Reilly - Peter Parker first mentions Aunt May at the office (Spider-Man #6), and Jameson sends her a get-well card (#18) * Mysterio - Mysterio visits the Bugle offices (Spider-Man #13) and manipulates Jameson in disguise as a psychiatrist (#24) * Mystique - she had worked as reporter for him at one time (X-Factor #139) * Ned Leeds - an employee at Jameson's Daily Bugle (from before Spider-Man #19) * Randy Robertson - know each other through Robbie Robertson * Reed Richards - Jameson discusses the deeds of FF early on (Spider-Man #5), and contacts Richards by phone (An. #1) * Robbie Robertson - works for him as editor at the Daily Bugle * Sandman - Daily Bugle writes about Sandman (e.g. Spider-Man #4), and Jameson spots him outside the Bugle office (An. #1) * Scorpion - it was Jameson who tragically helped create the Scorpion (Spider-Man #20) * Spider-Man - always campaigning against Spider-Man (since #1), but hires Peter Parker as freelance photographer for his Now Magazine and Daily Bugle (from#2). Nickname: "My Demon Photographer" (#17), "Junior" (#21) * Storm - he saw her during onslaught (X-Men #2.57) * Susan Richards - Jameson discusses the deeds of FF early on (Spider-Man #5), and they talk on the phone (An. #1) * The Thing - Jameson discusses the deeds of FF early on (Spider-Man #5) * Thor - Jameson briefly mentions the Avengers (Spider-Man #25), and Osborn and Jameson talk about Thor (#257) * Vulture - ''Enemy: ''Now Magazine writes about the Vulture (Spider-Man #2), soon Vulture attacks the offices (#7) * Wasp - Jameson briefly mentions the Avengers (Spider-Man #25)